


What are you waiting for?

by Caspienne



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspienne/pseuds/Caspienne
Summary: Magnus and Alec are getting married, they love each other very much. But Magnus being Magnus, he can't do it without being his perfect extra self.(PS: I suck at summaries...)





	What are you waiting for?

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever, so please be gentle! ^^  
> I'm also not a native English speaker (I study English at uni), so there might be some small mistakes. I'm open to criticism as long as it's constructive, so don't hesitate to tell me in the comments. :)
> 
> I'll stop talking now, and I hope you enjoy this little OS! ^_^

\----

Alec is looking at his own reflection in the mirror, trying to fix his tie, cursing under his breath, when he hears the door opening behind him.

“Are you nervous big brother?” Izzy says with a wide grin on her face.

“No! Why would I be? I'm marrying the most beautiful, kind, amazing man on Earth.” Alec can't keep a big smile to spread on his face. “But...ugh...this tie is just going to be the death of me!” 

“You're nervous.” It's not a question anymore, and Alec has to admit it as he lets his sister fix his tie for him. He's nervous. Not about marrying Magnus, he loves him, more than anything. He wants to spend the rest of his life with him, however long that means. Hopefully forever. But he doesn't really like being the center of attention, and considering the last time he was in this situation didn't exactly go smoothly... Well, apart from the part at the end, when he listened to his heart and went to kiss Magnus. That has been one of the best decisions of his life. And that is when he realizes that he's ready, he doesn't have to be nervous. He always dreamed of meeting someone like Magnus. And he gets to call him his husband soon. He can't wait.

“Ready?” Isabelle asks as she pats Alec affectionately on his lapels.

“More than ever.”

 

\------------

 

“A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. A union is born.” As Brother Zachariah says the words, Alec is grateful that Clary found a way to make this part of the ceremony possible. She had discovered a new rune only a week before, that could work on both Downworlders and Shadowhunters, knowing what it meant instantly. And Alec can't help but think that maybe the angels approve of this union. That after all they've been through, they deserve this happiness. 

That's why he can't help but have tears in his eyes as he looks up at Magnus as he's tracing the rune on Alec's arm in return. Magnus isn't better himself, his eyes are glinting under the beautiful light as he looks right into Alec's eyes. “I love you” Magnus mouthes silently. 

It's time for their vows now, and Alec has rehearsed his so many times. He takes Magnus' hands in his, but as he's looking at the love of his life, everything goes blank and he can't help but speak his heart as bluntly as ever.

“Magnus, I told you once that I didn't think I could live without you. Well that's not true. I know I can't live without you. You're everything I ever dreamed of and even more. You love me like nobody has ever before, you challenge me when I'm being stubborn, you're always patient and kind, honest and funny. Also, you're the most handsome man I ever met, and you're just breathtaking today, I had to say it!” There are laughters in the audience, as well as from Magnus. And not an eye is dry either. “I love you Magnus, forever.”

Magnus clears his throat before starting his own vows. “Well, you never ceaze to amaze me Alec. That's one of the many things I love about you. You're always brave, generous and caring with the people you love. I'm so fortunate that I get to be a part of them. You broke every single wall I might have had around my heart with your bluntness, your honesty and your trust. I'm incredibly proud and happy that I get to call you my husband today and for the rest of our lives. And you're as dashing as ever today too darling! I love you Alexander, now and always. ”

The emotions are written on their faces and clear in their eyes as Brother Zachariah speaks. “You may both kiss your husband, if you want.” 

“Like hell I want it!” Magnus says, making everyone giggles, including Alec. As they are leaning into each other, Magnus stops just an inch from Alec's lips. “Wait! Just... I have to do something.” Alec is clearly confused as Magnus walks quickly halfway down the aisle, stopping right there in the middle, facing him again with open arms and a mischievous smile on his face. And then realization strikes him. By the angel, how he loves the warlock! As he starts to fully laugh, the rest of the audience joins him too. After a short moment, Maryse suddenly turns towards Alec and says, smiling: “Well Alec, what are you waiting for? Go kiss your husband!”

It dawns on Alec as he makes his way towards Magnus that so much can change in such a short period of time. He's grateful for his family, for having had the strength to do this exact same thing back then, to choose Magnus without even knowing what was waiting for him. And then any thought other than his husband in front of him disappears as he grabs Magnus by the lapels and kisses him with all his heart. It's soft, tender, but passionate too, as much as it can be in a room full of their family and friends. And it's perfect. They have kissed many times before, but right there, in front of all the people they love, as they're starting the rest of their lives together, it is more meaningful than ever. They're grinning widely as they part, still clinging to each other, and go instantly for another kiss. 

If not a single eye was dry before, the audience is fully crying now. Jace and Clary are looking at each other smiling, Izzy and Simon too. Underhill looks shyly at his boyfriend on his left side. Maryse is in tears leaning on Luke's shoulder, Robert smiling fondly at her side, looking proudly at their son. Maia is clapping for her friends. So is Max for his brother and brother-in-law. Cat is smiling brightly at her best friend and his husband. Even Raphael manages a smile which spreads quickly on his cheeks. Madzie is almost jumping on her seat as she watches her uncles being the happiest they've ever been. 

This is what dreams are made of, what they both hoped for so long almost renouncing it all the same. Until they met. And nothing could have ever been the same after that.


End file.
